


What Lies Within

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, No One Knows Though, Omega Verse, Or Is he?, Porn With Plot, Scent Marking, beta Ignis, beta Noctis, but there's contraceptives, dun dun dun, he isn't, mentions of mpreg, omega Prompto, ruts, that's the kicker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Prompto, in his heat, had such an overwhelming scent that it affected Noctis. It kept affecting him and Noctis doesn't know what the hell is going on with his body or mentality. It made him want to claim Prompto, to make him his and- wait, isn't Noctis a beta?





	What Lies Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin on the whole Beta is an Omega trope where the Beta is actually an Alpha. I also wanted to write an ABO fic because those are always interesting to me lol. Based off a prompt I saw on the kink meme :D
> 
> Enjoy~

_Beta_

 

The results rang in the king's ear. It's something Regis wasn't expecting but that's exactly what the doctor had stated when he took Noctis in to find out what he was presented as. He was expecting alpha, which _should_ be the result, yet doctors couldn't explain this phenomenon, but it's something that could possibly, unlikely happen; One in every 500,000 cases in which a child presents as something other than what's in their genetics. Now, the king was nowhere near upset or angry but there is some underlying confusion. A line of kings all presenting as dominant alphas of their times, yet Noctis was in the middle road between alpha and omega; A normal beta. It's unexpected but not too awful. Presenting as an omega would probably have Regis keel over, demanding a retest of some sort but he's at least glad he didn't have to go through that. His son only shrugged at the results not caring about them. He's only 13 so he doesn't grasp the concept of what it meant to be a beta.

 

“Dad, why does it matter that I'm a beta?” Noctis had ask after the doctor visit. Regis shook his head and smiled, placing a hand on the young one's shoulder.

 

“It doesn't matter right now my dear son. It's just a bit interesting hearing that my son is, in fact, a beta. I'm an alpha, you're grandfather was an alpha, the whole bloodline of Lucis Caelum were born into the alpha blood. But no worries, you being a beta is quite alright and I'll love you all the same.” The king reassured the young beta prince.

 

Unlike alphas or omegas, betas were probably the closest to being considered distinctively normal humans. They don't get as aggressive or dominant as an alpha, yet they aren't emotional or as submissive like an omega usually was. Really, they are as normal as it get with also being pretty rare occurrences. Not to say they're dull or anything. Usually a beta won't take shit from anyone, yet they also won't act upon their words, usually more relaxed if anything, more soft spoken. Overall, betas were a healthy mix between both alphas and omegas, making them an atypical being.

 

Noctis won't have to worry about sex for a while but as a beta, he's still fairly normal. When he gets sexual active, he won't go into heat or rut. He'll get horny like normal adolescence but that's about it. No weird self-lubrication or aggressive dominance would occur and he also wouldn't be able to impregnate an omega or take an alpha’s knot. Normal sexual anatomy; No knots or intersex changes (which, as he grew up, heard was false by the way). He also couldn't bond an omega just like how an alpha couldn't bond him due to his beta stance, but again, it's something Noctis doesn't have to worry about for a while.

 

Worry will only come when years go by and Noctis isn't what he's said to be.

 

* * *

 

 Noctis was 20 now; Still seeming as beta-like as he was presented. Through the years, he's had no ruts or heats, just like a beta should, which was nice actually. He didn't need suppressants or any sorts of regulators that needed to be taken to hide scents or help his mood while also, regulating ruts or heats. Out of his friend group, he and Ignis were both betas, Gladio was an alpha, and Prompto was an omega. Ignis, like Noctis, didn't need the extra necessities. Once their road trip was commenced, the advisor was the only who handled Prompto’s and Gladio's medicine, making sure they both stayed regulated to avoid any mishaps. Noctis was always intrigued when he heard the two discuss there dynamics everytime Ignis got out one of their small pill bottles.

 

Gladio was his shield. Just like the Amicita line, he had pure alpha blood coursing through him. He's not the ‘leader’ of the group, that being the beta prince himself, but he was dominant in nature and will put up a good fight if anyone bothered his friends. Noctis never witness him go through a rut but he's heard some interesting stories about it. Prompto tended to help him out the slightest, being the omega of the group, but Ignis would always stop Gladio if he got too aggressive. Gladio was pretty good at staying in control in his ruts unlike most alphas or at least he tried to. He'd listen to Ignis though, controlling himself so he didn't do anything he regretted. In the end, Ignis was always there for him.

 

Prompto was ‘made’ to be an omega. It's a secret he's keeping for now, the whole made part, he didn't care if he was an omega. He'll proudly state that. Though an omega is usually perceived as an emotional submissive, Prompto still held up on their journey pretty well. Yes, he had his moments where he'd worry a little too much or complain a touch more than necessary, but overall he's well rounded. He can keep up with the other guys rather well and really is a great addition to the group. He usually dealt with his heats on his own. He doesn't want Noctis or Ignis to bother helping him  or Gladio going too far with helping him so he kept it as a single, _long_ escapade of pleasuring himself.

 

Now, the four of them weren't necessarily in any sort of a relationship. Yes, they do help there dear alpha out when needed and who's to say jerking off with each other wasn't a bro thing to do? Noctis and Ignis, being betas, were guilty of doing that more often than not. None of them have had actual sex with each other despite doing hand jobs only, not even blow jobs were done since that could go overboard pretty easily. It goes unsaid, but Ignis and Gladio are probably more fond of each other than they let on, but alpha-beta relations don't usually work out as well; It's a dynamic struggle. Noctis has seen one too many stolen kisses between the two but he keeps it to himself, he's happy for them. He, himself, kinda has a thing for Prompto. He's fallen into the whole ‘falling in love with your best friend’ thing and the blonde is awfully friendly towards him. Well, of course, he was his best friend after all, but just that miniscule of hope wanders in his head of them being together someday. Again, the who beta-non beta relationships are tough but being with an omega was a little easier than being with an alpha; Granted that Prompto actually liked him back.

 

Hunting had become far easier the more they did it; Their skills slowly climbing as that fought burly beasts each day. It's time consuming, damn tiring, yet rewarding in the end with a nice amount of gil along with the satisfaction of beating something up. A well deserve hotel stay would also be a pretty damn good reward too so they could all actually shower and relax without being subjected to a cold tent floor. They stopped in Lestallum to stay there for the night at the Leville so they could recuperate while also getting ample amount of supplies for their next quest.

 

Prompto, along with everyone else, knew it was his ‘time of the month’. He had been complaining of his cramps earlier on that day which usually was the golden indicator; He was going into heat soon. They all could smell him, Ignis acknowledged it, Gladio took all his strength not to do something, and Noctis well- He was kinda feeling like Gladio was feeling, just a bit. Prompto just smelled _really_ good right now with being in very close proximity to him. Omegas gave off some sort of pheromone signal indicating that they were, indeed, about to go into heat. Ignis was able to control himself enough to protect Prompto from wandering eyes while Gladio stayed ahead of the group to keep his cool. Noctis stayed close to Prompto too, just to _smell_ him. Once they got to the hotel, Ignis requested two room for their convenience; Prompto soon staggered off up to his personal room as the other three went out to give the omega some space and to stock up on curatives needed for upcoming adventures.

 

Noctis wanted so much to follow Prompto back to that room and it's weird because he's not sure why. A beta usually isn't too affected by an omega in heat, not to say it's impossible, but he should be able to relax rather than feel more heated or _aroused_ than he should feel right now. His mind was growing hazy-

 

“Noct, are you alright? You look unfocused at the moment. A bit red as well, are you feverish?” Ignis had noticed his behavior. Noctis thoughts only remained on Prompto which, still, was strange. It could be the crush he had on the blonde acting against him right now but even then, he should be able to contain himself. He let out a heated grunt, almost annoyed that Ignis was asking him like he couldn't take care of his damn self-

 

What was his attitude right now?

 

He and Ignis were equals in the sense of their beta status. There's no reason for him to feel above his friend right now plus Ignis was only concerned about his well-being. He almost gave a nasty retort but he stopped himself; He's acting really off- really uncharacteristic yet he only sighed out and proceeded to respond to Ignis as best he could without sounding too cold.

 

“I'm fine. Just a little hot. It's always hot here, I'll get over it.” Yet his voice still sounded more irritated rather than a normal response. Ignis ignored the way he spoke and just nodded his head.

 

Noctis’s feelings never settled.

 

It's been about an hour since they've been out and Noctis still didn't feel right. He should have long since forgot about Prompto, but the blonde was stuck in his mind. _He could still smell him_. Maybe- he should go back to the hotel to lay down because clearly being out isn't helping him. He could take a nap too, shower even, and just finally get the relaxation he wanted. He tells this to Ignis in which the advisor further ask for him to quickly check on Prompto when he got there. That made the prince feel more excited, a bit more…. aroused. Noctis agreed easily enough and soon turned back towards the hotel.

 

He checked in at the front desk quickly, almost urgently. He could feel his palms become sweaty with anticipation but why was he so antsy? He just had to check up on Prompto for a second and then he could go to his room. He gets closer to Prompto’s room and began to hear soft sounds. It's… beautiful noise to him. Noctis continued to listen until his ear was pressed against the door. He never knew Prompto could sound so, _so fucking sexy_. It's quiet sounds, almost as if he's trying to contain his noises. Noctis wished he could scream his name-

 

Okay, he should really leave-

 

God, that moan sounded so _delicious_ . Noctis stayed and listened until he began palming himself through his pants. _What a beautiful sounding omega._ Something was happening to the prince and he's not sure what but it made him turn the doorknob of Prompto’s room without any hesitation.

 

_That scent._

 

_Omega._

 

That smell that fragrant the air was so sweet, like salted caramel or cake. Noctis needed more of that smell. His mind soon focused back on the blonde laying in the bed naked with his legs wide open, fucking himself with a dildo. Noctis tried to control every fiber of his being but he felt as if he wanted to just _take._ His whole body was several degrees warmer that he took off his shirt, seemingly throwing it somewhere yet the warmth never subdued. Just the image of Prompto crying out, like the cute little omega he was, shouting his name as he withered beneath him, was making him lose himself even more. The little sense he had left told him to leave but he can't, Prompto looked good enough to eat. The last ounce of reason on why he should leave was gone when he heard Prompto moan louder.

 

Something snapped.

 

Noctis was a totally different person right now. He stocked over towards Prompto, the blonde too into his own pleasure to notice up until Noctis was standing above.

 

“Noct…” That flushed face, blown out pupils, heaving chest, and just the way Prompto spoke his name made him jump on top of the blonde. Prompto was so far gone in his heat that any amount of touch was so good. Noctis smelt different to him unlike a usual beta, it's stronger, more potent, filling his nostrils enough to almost cry _alpha_ but Noctis wasn't one, yet he was sure as hell acting like one. The prince pinned his arms to the bed and gave him an animalistic look.

 

“God, you smell so fucking good right now. I know I'm a beta but I can still help you out.” Prompto didn't even get a chance to respond before his lip were taken over. Noctis forcefully licked in Prompto’s warm, inviting mouth giving the blonde barely any room to do anything. Noctis was in control. _He loved this control_. Noctis began grinding his hip down against Prompto eliciting moans from both into their fervent kisses. He's never felt like this before. So aggressive, so strong, so-

 

_Powerful._

 

Yes, there's so much power going through him right now making him feel as if he owned Prompto already. He wished he could claim him as his own but betas can't do that, but maybe he could just… nibble on that pale, freckled neck. He pulled back from the kiss with Prompto’s lower lip between his teeth, dragging it making the omega whine wantonly. Noctis kissed down his jaw to his neck. He sucks on the area around the delicate spot before smirking right against it.

 

“I'd make you mine if I could.” It's true, he would do it in a heartbeat, but that's not what he's capable of doing. He'll help Prompto out and oh God, the idea of knotting him over and over again fuel Noctis’s unknown dominance. He sat up enough, releasing Prompto in doing so, to undo his pants. He takes out his hard cock and strokes a bit to levitate the hardness but it felt like it was swelling even more. Prompto’s hand snaked up to feel that warm, heavy heat and Noctis marveled at how submissive the blonde looked right now, so _vulnerable_.

 

“I-I want your cock in my mouth, ohhhh fuck… give it to me!” Prompto was too deep in his heat, he only needed satisfaction, that feeling of pleasure and to be knotted. Since Noctis came into his room, his heat had grown worse, completely encompassing him. He began to sit up and bring Noctis closer to him. He wrapped his lips around the head of Noctis’s cock, swirling his tongue, and using his other hand to get Noctis closer so he could take more into his mouth. He licked along the underside before coming back up to tongue at the slit. He bobbed his head just to taste and feel the heaviness in his mouth, to feel that slight ache to his jaw. The prince grabbed onto Prompto’s hair and slams forward, burying all his length down that slim throat making the blonde choke out a moan. A dark, cynical chuckle escaped him.

 

“You're made for this, aren't you?” He pressed Prompto against the base of his cock, holding him there to hear those strangled moans.” I'm not even an alpha and you took my cock down so easily. God, I'd knot you so much if I could.” He began rolling his hip at a brutal pace, the obscene wet sounds of a blow job filled the room along with the soft thump of Prompto’s lips making contact with the base of Noctis’s cock. Noctis felt empowered. He, too, is so deep into whatever the hell he's feeling but it's a great feeling. Prompto was soon yanked off his cock with a pop. The blonde whined and reached for that delectable cock only to have his wrist pinned above him once more.

 

“Fuck me!” It's a cut and dry demand that Noctis acknowledged quickly. He knows he can satisfy Prompto only so much, but at least he can get a chance to feel that sweet ass tightening around his cock. He released the omega’s wrist, he slid down to the blonde's hole dripping with slick, swiping his fingers across collecting those sweet juices. Prompto withered at the feeling before he found himself tasting his slick by fingers forcefully being plunged into his mouth and he willingly accepts them.

 

“You're so sexy like this. I can't wait to fuck you.” Noctis voice had grown deeper, more raspy like and just so raw with dominance, he'd like to think he was an alpha, it's untrue, but he felt so alpha-like that he wouldn't mind Prompto calling him alpha for the time being. He retracted the fingers he forced into the blonde's mouth and ran them down his torso not even bothering to touch his weeping cock straining against his stomach. Noctis wanted to hear him, he wanted to hear this omega call out his name until he couldn't speak anymore. There's no warning when he jammed two fingers straight into Prompto’s hole ruthlessly with a furious pace set up at the start. It took only a few seconds before the blonde started thrashing, back arching as he came all over himself, untouched.

 

“ _Alpha!”_

 

That title sounded so good in Noctis’s ear. It made him feel more dominant, more _powerful_. He growls out as he finger fucked the blonde through his orgasm, so hard it's damn near overstimulating. He ignored Prompto’s plea, out right didn't care that the omega wanted him to let up. The prince only cared about himself, his personal gain, his satisfaction. He kept moving his fingers until Prompto was hard once more. He pulled his fingers out in which the blonde whined out at the lost only to have Noctis silence his whine with a bruising kiss.

 

_Take._

 

That's the only thing in Noctis’s conscious right this moment. He wanted to take Prompto, bond him, to make him _his_ omega, to own him. Those luscious lips were his, that slender body was his, all of Prompto _belonged_ to him. The thought of him being a beta was long gone, his focus was to devour Prompto until he's begging for him. There was no reassurance or words spoken when Noctis thrusted his cock deep into the omega. There's a wanton scream that filled the room and Prompto was cumming again right in between them. His body quakes when Noctis began thrusting up into him. It had to be overwhelming, painful at best but Prompto only begged.

 

“More, _alpha_ !” That alluring way of speaking the word alpha goes straight to Noctis’s cock, egging him on enough to give slow, hard thrust. He _loved_ it. His cock fits so nicely inside, it's almost as if Prompto was made for him, like he truly was _his_ omega. He keeps up the slow pace, he smirked and watched how the blonde reached out for some permanece, wrapping his arms around Noctis’s shoulder to get some leverage to meet each thrust. Blues eyes were unfocused, rolling in their sockets with each forceful thrust that went into him. He's completely submitted onto the prince. Noctis doesn't even tease him, the thrust grew in velocity soon enough and now, the sound of skin slapping emitted against the room walls. He had a bruising grip on Prompto’s hips enough to leave deep purple hand prints. Noctis wanted to litter his whole body in bruises to let people know he belonged to him.

 

It felt so right to be like this. Prompto crying out for him with each thrust was music to his ears. He looked so damn delicious beneath the prince. His walls clenched so nicely around Noctis cock and he's so wet with slick that it made it easier to move. Noctis thrusted hard at an angle to strike an oh so sweet spot within the blonde and the sound he made was so symphonic. Prompto eyes were rolling back, his mouth stayed open letting out those sweet moans. He's so desperate for more, Noctis too is so damn desperate, so intoxicated on this high to keep going. The prince lips sucked hickies along Prompto’s neck; God he _wanted_ Prompto to be his.

 

They've been going at it for a while now with neither one of them running out of stamina. Noctis had yet to cum and it's almost a painful feeling yet his cock only swelled and stretches out that needy hole. Prompto came a few more times but still has the energy to keep going which is unbelievable, but there's an underlying meaning for that; He needed to be knotted multiple times for his heat to subside. Noctis’s brain tells him to bite Prompto, to bond them together and make them one. Noctis leans in and sucked on the delicate skin eliciting more beautiful noises from the omega. One of Prompto’s hands goes up to keep Noctis there, he wanted it just as much as Noctis wanted it. The prince leaned his head up to nibble on his ear before he bit down hard earning a yelp from the other.

 

“Beg me, omega.” His demand doesn't go unnoticed and Prompto is immediately responsive.

 

“Yes! Ah-Ah- Oh my God…. Oh fuck yes! Bond me, _claim me._ ” That does it for Noctis. He's able to go even faster, thrusting more brutally into the blonde. The omega moved his arms to wrap around Noctis’s middle, his blunt fingernails scraped at his back leaving scratches in his wake. Everything was going too fast, Noctis feels himself actually getting close to his release but his mind is racing so much out pleasure that he doesn't know what his body is doing, he doesn't even know what he's doing.

 

“Scream my name.” He growls out and soon, Prompto was cumming again.

 

“Oh fuck- Noctis- Noctis!” He released between them once more adding to the ample amount of mess that covered their fronts. He shaking so hard, his nails dug deeper into Noctis’s back, moaning out louder. His hole tightened around Noctis, making the prince finally reach his peak. One last hard thrust all the way in and he feels the base of his cock swell so much that he's kept in place, locked together. He's cumming the hardest he's ever came in his life. It's so much that he feels it leaking around his cock. Prompto tightened around him more and he growled out, leaning back in, sinking his teeth into that sacred patch of skin and biting down hard on it. Prompto wails out and thrashed at the bite, he's cumming some more, yet neither of them realize what truly is happening.

 

Noctis knotted him.

 

Noctis bonded him.

 

_Noctis was an alpha._

 

* * *

 

 Prompto woke first. He's disoriented as hell, feeling completely out of it but he's coming back to his senses. His heat isn't over yet but it's a period of rest, to let his body recuperate for the next wave. He first notes that there's an arm tightly around him, he knows that scent anywhere. He's coming to terms of what all just happened. First and foremost, Noctis was an alpha, that much is clear now and everything after that just fell into place. His neck still throbbed from the bite, he winced when he placed his hand on it. The blonde never knew an alpha’s rut could get so intense. He recalled being knotted _a lot_ over the course of their time shared together and at the time it was really _good_ but now, well-

 

It wasn't their fault. Strange as it seems, no one could have known this revelation, but here they were now, laying together, _bonded together_ . Noctis’s scent was overwhelming, but Prompto was still in a resting state, brain only being a little hazy. He's going to get plan B contraceptives because being pregnant on this trip would _not_ be a good idea. He reached for his phone, he should let Ignis know of his discovery because this kinda changed everything.

 

_“Prompto are you alright? We're on our way back if you need anything.”_

 

“I could be better…” He tried to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake Noctis up. Things would start back up if he awoke the newly acclaimed alpha.

 

_“What do you mean?”_ There's concern in Ignis’s his voice. _“Is there something wrong.”_

 

“Well… Noctis kinda just went into rut.”

 

_“And how did you come to that conclu-”_ His words stopped nearly dropping his phone. “ _My word…”_ Another pause. _“Did he…”_

 

“Yeah… he did a lot. Can you pick up _the pill_ for me.” He breathed out. He was going to continue on but that arm around him tightened even more. He heard a growl and the next thing he knew, Noctis started rutting against him. That alpha scent was becoming stronger, taking him over once more. He moans into the phone completely unintentionally and immediately fell back under the influence of his heat as Noctis took the phone away.

 

“Who the fuck is this?”

 

_“Noct it's me, Ignis-”_

 

“Fuck off Ignis. He's _mine._ ” Noctis spoke dangerously before hanging up the phone and tossing it. He rolled over to have Prompto beneath him. “You're mine. Don't you fucking forget it.” He kissed the blonde bruisingly and everything was starting up again. It took no time to have Noctis thrusting his cock back into Prompto making him cry _alpha_ over and over again.

 

It's interesting how this all came to be. One moment Noctis was still sane, still beta like with a little bit of a rough edge to him but now, that full fledged alpha in him had awaken. That demanding, aggressive behavior was so extreme not even Gladio was capable of such a raw attitude. The prince showed this with his unrelenting thrusts, with his rough grips, and Prompto takes it all. The omega in him loved it; Each passing moment his heat intensified putting him back into his submissive behavior where all he can do is beg. The thought itself on how Noctis is actually an alpha is still new, masked by the pleasure they were giving each other; Completely forgetting with each orgasm Prompto had or everytime Noctis knotted. They’re so under the influence that they couldn't care less as long as they both got what they wanted.

 

It took some time but Ignis had arrived and told Gladio to stay back, another alpha would cause more chaos. Two alphas in the presence of an omega in heat would be detrimental to both alphas and the omega they would definitely fight over. Gladio is strong headed but even he couldn't hide the arousal that came with being around an omega in heat. Ignis, being a true beta, can withstand overwhelming scents of an alpha or omega. The advisor knocked on the door to be considerate at least yet he knows no one would answer. He let out a sigh and turned the doorknob to open the door. The mixed scents were _very_ potent, the noises are almost painful sounding but there were groans for every high pitched moan being made which is telling enough that yes, it felt really good.

 

Noctis could smell that there was an ‘intruder’ and stopped what he was doing. Prompto cried out when Noctis pulled out, he tried grabbing for him to get him to keep going but now, Noctis’s mind was on someone else in the room. It's instinct, Noctis charged at Ignis and slammed him against the wall, growling out. His eyes are filled with fury but Ignis isn't afraid, thrown off yes, but not afraid.

 

“Noct, now listen to me: You need to calm down. If you keep going like this not only will you both dehydrate yourselves, but Prompto could get pregnant which is not-” Noctis bit him.

 

Now, it's not possible for an alpha to bond a beta, but alphas do have the ability to make a beta submit unto them, to make them unfocused and lose the ability to help themselves for a short period of time. Ignis screams but soon falls to the floor unable to move almost like he’s paralyzed. Noctis chuckles lowly and sit Ignis up against the wall, smirking at him.

 

“You're weak beta. You come in here thinking you can take what's mine? Well you're gonna sit and watch. Watch what a real alpha can do.” He lets him go and sauntered back over towards the blonde who immediately began begging for him. He hoisted Prompto up to face Ignis and thrusted into him hard making him scream out. Noctis loved when Prompto screamed for him, it fueled his dominance, that essence of control and forcing Ignis to watch was just such a powerful feeling. That's what ruts do to alphas, even more so since Noctis never been in rut before, he doesn't know how to control himself. His teeth sink into Prompto’s bond mark, his eyes stare daggers at Ignis as he fucked Prompto into another quaking orgasm. Ignis had no choice but to stare, unfocused but he knows what's going on, he _hears_ everything yet his own state is hindered enough that he can't do anything about it.

 

Defenseless against the powers of an alpha.

 

* * *

 

 Ignis eyes blink open, he's distraught. He found himself on the hotel room floor with his neck throbbing. His memory is coming back to him which makes him get up quickly. He's dizzy. Noctis was nowhere in sight but Prompto was sound asleep. Ignis goes to him and sees the multitude of bite marks, bruises, hand prints, not to mention the deep purple bruise on his bonding spot. Ignis usually is the one who could come up with a solution to a problem or know some way to go about fixing something but _this_ \- This is something out of his jurisdiction. He's so baffled about the whole thing and somewhat shaken up by all Noctis had done. Their trip would be put in hold until they could figure this all out.

 

The advisor goes to his respective room to find Gladio sitting on one side of the room while Noctis was on the other side. The prince had his hands in his lap, head hanging low trying not to make any sort of eye contact or acknowledge that Ignis had came in. Gladio noticed the teeth marks on Ignis’s neck and he looked pissed but he just sighed out. Ignis let out a sigh of his own before breaking the tense silence.

 

“Highness, we need to talk.” He looked between Gladio and Noctis with neither of them moving from their stationary position. It takes a bit, but Noctis does eventually look up. There's no tears in his eyes but they display so much pain of realization of everything he's done.

 

“I'm an alpha.” It's a simple statement but it holds so much weight to it. Noctis feels like a different person than he's ever felt in all his years of life yet it's not like he's scared but he's still confused. This whole time he's been an alpha and it only became known when he went into rut. He barely remembered the words he spoke or his actions but one thing he does remember clearly is biting Ignis and that made him feel like shit. He couldn't control himself.

 

“I'm well aware of that now. As is seems, we'll need to get regulators for you as well as other necessities you need before we continue on with our trip. Also a doctor visit should be our first order of business.” Ignis stated.

 

“Damn it! How the hell could we not see that he was an alpha this whole time?” Gladio is just as confused if not more since alphas can usually identify other alphas easily yet Noctis never smelled any differently until now.

 

“I'm not entirely sure but if I had to guess, it has something to do with his anatomy. I've never seen anything like it.” Noctis had been silent this whole time. He didn't know what to say about this and if anything, he's angry at himself. It was his fault but he also had no idea what he was doing. He's actually an alpha, which is a scary thought considering what alphas are capable of, but it's a new mindset all together. Even though he feels like he'd fucked up, he also feels in control now. He gonna have to get use to this whole alpha thing.

 

There was a knock on the door which could be no one other than Prompto. He walks in only wearing a t-shirt and boxers and Noctis gets to really survey the damage done first hand. The prince saw the bruises on his neck, even the more prominent one on the side along with deep hand prints on his thighs. All he can do is stare, wordlessly trying to piece together all he's done and the memories flood back. The screaming, the begging, _the knotting, the bonding_ , he did that to Prompto. Part of him takes pride in all of this, but underneath all that he still can't believe it. The blonde had a limp in his step and damn it, that just made Noctis feel worse about the whole thing.

 

“Damn, he got you good Iggy.” Prompto tried to makes light of the situation. It's something he does most of the time when things have went to shit which is probably one of his best qualities. Making a situation not as bad and it made Noctis remember why he liked Prompto so much. He's badass enough to keep a smile on his face when things go wrong and Noctis falls for him all over again. It could also be the alpha in him speaking or the fact that he and Prompto are bonded now but really, he's liked the blonde for so long yet he still wonders if Prompto felt the same way even after all that transpired.

 

“I'll be fine Prompto. I do hope you are doing alright.” Ignis spoke and really, he's much better off than Prompto was.

 

“I've been worse off than this. An alpha isn't gonna break me that easily.” His fucking laugh melted Noctis soul and it makes him almost forget how he felt about the situation, almost.

 

“Fuck!” It's not the best choice of wording but it expressed how he felt. Noctis runs his hands through his hair, looking up to meet questionable eyes. He meets eyes with Prompto and the blonde gives him a shy smile. “I- Prompto I'm sorry. I didn't know I was an alpha and this is some crazy shit. I bonded you, knotted you so many times and-”

 

“Dude- dude, I wanted that just as much as you did. Don't blame yourself. It's so fucking surreal but I don't regret any of it.” Prompto spoke with serene words. He goes to Noctis and stands right in front of him. The prince didn't know what to expect so he stood up from his seat and brought Prompto into a tight embrace. It felt good to be close to him like this. Bonding makes them feel a closer connection than before even when they were already best of friends. Prompto feels it too and it showed when he returns the hug. They felt like they're the only two in the room.

 

“You really don't regret it?” Noctis whispered.

 

“Of course not… Do you?” There's a hint of sadness that tapered off into silence. Noctis pulls back to look at Prompto and he's too damn cute for his own good. That slight pout and big blues eyes stared back at him, waiting for an answer.

 

“I don't regret it either. It's so fucking strange but I feel deeply connected with you right now and yeah, I know we're kinda bonded but even before everything… I've always liked you like a lot. Being a beta, I couldn't really act upon it but now… I just… I like you.” The those left him quickly. As a newly presented alpha, Noctis is actually scared about what Prompto would say. Would he agree? Reject him? There's a lot of things that could potentially happen yet Noctis wasn't expecting Prompto to kiss him of all things. It's quick but full with so much passion that it made Noctis wanna keep kissing him. Prompto smiled when he pulled away while letting out a small laugh.

 

“I like you too stupid. And here I thought I've been obvious this whole time.” Noctis gave him a _look_ and laugh out himself.

 

“Obvious? I don't think so.”

 

“Do you really think I'd let _anyone_ fuck me in my heat?” He's got Noctis there.

 

“Point taken.” He paused before really thinking about those words. “You… do have _the pill_ right?” It's a bit embarrassing to think about but they didn't need any scares.

 

“I got it for him and Prompto, you should take them at once. Also, to both of you, future protection is advised.” Ignis had spoken up startling the both of them out of their bonded moment together. Right, Gladio and Ignis were still there. Prompto blush was so damn adorable too.

 

“Yeah I know.” He laughed shyly then his attention was back on Noctis. “So uh-” His words were muffled by a kiss much longer than before. It's slow, savoring, just something too pull them back into their bonded trance.

 

“Be mine.” Noctis said against his lips. It doesn't sound as demanding because they're sharing a moment right now but Prompto decided to tease him.

 

“Be your what, _alpha_ ?” Noctis will _never_ get use to hearing that title.

 

“My boyfriend, _omega_.” There's enough of an answer when Prompto started kissing him again. It's more daring, more feverish and they honestly had forgotten that there's still two other people in the room. Gladio loudly cleared his voice and the two pulled back realizing their surroundings once more.

 

“If you two are gonna suck each other faces off, do it in your room, not our room.” The shield grumbled out.

 

“Oh so this is just yours and Ignis’s room now I see…” Prompto replied with a smirk and saw Ignis eyes flash.

 

“What are you implying.” The advisor spoke in an accused tone, making Prompto and Noctis laugh.

 

“We’ve seen the way you two are with each other. Not exactly subtle specs.” Noctis chimed in and getting both Ignis and Gladio to blush was something else. “We'll get out of your way then.” Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand, leading them down to the other room.

 

They make their way inside and it reeked of their mixed scents that it's almost gross but neither cared. Noctis sat them both on the bed and really, he takes in just how cute Prompto was. From his hair, his freckles, everything about Prompto was so captivating that it feels like it's almost not real that they are together.

 

“So you are my boyfriend now, right?” It's a reassuring question. The blonde's laugh was so angelic.

 

“Yes, I'm your boyfriend.” They laugh together and lay in the bed, fingers intertwined. “How does it feel.”

 

“Being your boyfriend? Fucking fantastic.” Noctis responded.

 

“No ya dork I meant being an alpha.” Prompto playfully punching him, Noctis rolled his eyes.

 

“I can only describe it as power and dominance. I've never felt so out of touch with myself before and being around you in your heat made me feel something, like a need to take you. You smelled so good and I couldn't control myself but one thing I realized was that I wanted, no _needed_ to claim you as mine. I'm still trying to understand the whole alpha thing.” Noctis answered.

 

“Well, you have me now and I'm glad you're bonded to me.” Prompto turned to him with a smile that could light up the whole fucking room.

 

“You're so damn cute, you know that?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” The blonde smirked.

 

“For an omega, you're really confident.”

 

“For an alpha, you're really sappy.”

 

They laugh, stay close to each, giving small little kisses and just basked in to new relationship. It's silent for a bit before Noctis speaks up once more.

 

“So… don't forget to take the pill.”

 

“But just think, we'd make super cute kids.” He's joking obviously but Noctis still eyed him.

 

“I swear Prompto-”

 

“Geez, I will. Don't worry, _alpha_.” Prompto says it on purpose now, out right trying to get a rise out of him. Noctis is learning to control himself better but even he doesn't think it's possible to resist the blonde.

 

He'll eventually get used to being an alpha.

 

But for now-

 

“Calling me alpha like that is a real turn on, you know?” His lips press against the bonded side of Prompto’s neck.

 

“Oh, I know.” Prompto smirked. “My heat might be starting back up again soon. Do me the honors and help me, _alpha?_ ”

 

Being an alpha is going to be one hell of an experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis will eventually get used to being an alpha but whose to say Prompto was gonna make it easy to control himself ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Trust me, that blonde boy is irresistible
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always nice and heart warming <333


End file.
